<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Glad I Have You by punkybunny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773833">I'm Glad I Have You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkybunny/pseuds/punkybunny'>punkybunny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Tony Stark, Sad Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:47:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkybunny/pseuds/punkybunny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"So yeah, this whole week has been horrible. Peter was tired of Flash. He was tired of not seeing May. He was tired of being alone and in need of comfort with no one to give it to him. But what's kept him sane this long, long week was his lab day with Tony on Friday. Lab days were when he could wind down and have fun without worrying about anything outside of tinkering and what they were going to order for dinner."</p><p>Aka Peter's lonely after a tough week and just wants to spend time with Tony.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>315</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Glad I Have You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have no clue how this story got so long? I planned on this being a short story where "Peter is kinda sad and wants to hug Tony" and then this happened?? Lol but yeah this is super self-indulgent bcuz I am also lonely as hell and really want a Tony hug :(( </p><p>Oh also I'm a huge sucker for Tony calling Peter baby :') soft...</p><p>Enjoy!!! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say that the past week had been bad would be an understatement. Terrible might be a better word. Maybe even shitty, if Peter was feeling daring.</p><p> </p><p>May had been taking even longer double shifts for the past two weeks. Peter was fairly used to those days where he would only maybe see her in the morning before school and he definitely didn't see her at night, unless he stayed up quite late. And even then, she was quick to get some much deserved rest. </p><p> </p><p>Peter could deal with not seeing May as often. Really, he wasn't a child anymore, and he could take care of himself just fine. It's not like he needed her attention as much anymore; he was almost an adult. At least he tried to convince himself of that. </p><p> </p><p>But it got more difficult when Ned got the flu. The boy was apologetic, knowing that Peter didn't have many friends and that he would be out of school for a while because he was sick. Another reason (this one unspoken) that Ned was nervous to leave Peter alone at school was because of Flash. </p><p> </p><p>The bully never did more than taunt him and verbally harass him for a long time. But recently he had started to grow braver (and dumber), pushing Peter in the hall when no teachers were present and tripping him so that the other boy's books tumble onto the ground. It wasn't anything that Peter couldn't deal with, and most days, he was able to forget about Flash in the company of his friend. </p><p> </p><p>And now Ned was sick. So Flash took the chances that he could get to pick on Peter the whole week. He shoved him harshly against the lockers, the enhanced teen allowing himself to take it so as to not raise suspicions. It was times like this that he wished he had more classes with MJ, that they could see each other more at school. But he only had lunch and gym with her, and they weren't all that close anyway so she hardly spoke to him. </p><p> </p><p>It's not like he needed to have someone stick up for him. He was able to take the bullying, it really wasn't that bad. He was Spider-man. This was nothing. But Peter at least wished he had someone to talk to; he wished he had a distraction. </p><p> </p><p>So yeah, this whole week has been horrible. Peter was tired of Flash. He was tired of not seeing May. He was tired of being alone and in need of comfort with no one to give it to him. But what's kept him sane this long, long week was his lab day with Tony on Friday. Lab days were when he could wind down and have fun without worrying about anything outside of tinkering and what they were going to order for dinner. This week, he would be staying overnight in his room at the Tower because May had a night shift.</p><p> </p><p> Honestly, what Peter wanted more than anything, was one of Tony's safe, warm hugs. But he could never admit that out loud. Even with how much closer the two of them have become, he can't just ask the man for a hug. That was embarrassing.</p><p> </p><p>"Yo, Penis!" </p><p> </p><p>Peter was jolted out of his rambling thoughts by the annoying tone of Flash's voice calling out to him in the sea of students. </p><p> </p><p>He glanced back and huffed with an eye roll, quickening his pace towards the doors. The lab was calling him, and honestly, he did not have time to humor Flash. He had been waiting for this the whole week and he would not let the other boy ruin that for him. </p><p> </p><p>Luckily, Flash wasn't able to catch up to him and Peter smirked in victory as he rushed into the back seat of the sleek black car that waited for him. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Happy!" Peter tried to sound chipper, hoping maybe he could even fool himself into a happy mood.</p><p> </p><p>The man grunted in response and promptly drove off without another word. </p><p> </p><p>Normally this was the time when Peter would ramble on and on about his day and ask Happy a thousand questions, but honestly, not much had happened that he cared to remember. The only eventful moment was when Flash had tripped him and various students had stepped on his fingers and bumped him accidently. His knees still stung slightly from the fall. Yeah, Peter couldn't tell Happy about that. </p><p> </p><p>So, he stayed silent the rest of the ride and ignored Happy's concerned looks from the rearview mirror. When they arrived at the Tower, Peter rushed off with a wave and a quick thank you. </p><p> </p><p>"Hi, Friday! Could you take me to the lab, please?" Peter asked, smiling up at the ceiling of the elevator. </p><p> </p><p>"Of course, Peter. Shall I notify Boss?" </p><p> </p><p>"Nah, it's fine," Peter murmured, feeling tired. The effects of the week were hitting him now that he knew he could relax, and it left him exhausted.</p><p> </p><p>He grinned when the elevator reached Tony's private lab, listening to the loud rock music and clanking of tools. Peter could make out Tony in the corner, tinkering away with something, his back turned. As usual, when the teen entered the lab, the music lowered and the lights dimmed ever so slightly to accommodate his enhanced senses. </p><p> </p><p>Tony perked up at that, smiling warmly over at Peter. "Hey, kid."</p><p> </p><p>"Hi, Mr. Stark," Peter replied, tossing his bag on a bench and pulling out his homework swiftly. </p><p> </p><p>He heard a fake groan of annoyance behind him, before Tony came up next to him and started pulling his papers back into his backpack. "C'mon, Pete, I say this every week. It's a friday, so you have the whole weekend to do your homework!"</p><p> </p><p>Peter watched as the man put his things away, his mind moving slowly and he blinked tiredly up at the man after a moment of silence. </p><p> </p><p>"How about you help me with what I'm working on, sound good?"</p><p> </p><p>Nodding quietly, Peter tried his best to stifle a yawn. This whole week he hadn't gotten as much sleep as he should've, his anxious and lonely thoughts moving a mile a minute. He ends up patrolling late into the night to tire himself out. Now with the week finally over, Peter is slow and tired. </p><p> </p><p>He must have given in too easily to Tony's demands, because his mentor directs a suspicious look his way. "Okay, what is it, kid?"</p><p> </p><p>Peter sighs, shrugging helplessly. He doesn't know exactly what to say. It's probably a good idea to just admit he's tired, as working in the lab when he can't think very well is not a good or safe idea. But then again, Peter is way too stubborn. </p><p> </p><p>Before he can come up with anything as an excuse, Tony hums in thought and seems to read his mind. Or maybe Peter is really just that obvious. "You look exhausted, Peter. Have you been sleeping enough every night?" </p><p> </p><p>"Um, yeah?" Probably shouldn't have phrased that like a question. "Yeah, I mean, I think I have been. I haven't been pulling all-nighters or anything, I've just…"</p><p> </p><p>"Been sleeping less than normal?" </p><p> </p><p>Well, that was part of it, at least. He nodded. Tony seemed to think for a second, before he patted Peter on the shoulder and began to lead him out of the lab. "Alright. How about tonight we just order take-out and watch some of those movies you like so much. Star Battles, was it?" </p><p> </p><p>Peter shoved Tony playfully. "You know they're called Star Wars, Mr. Stark! You literally grew up watching them." </p><p> </p><p>He looked up to see Tony grinning widely at him and his heart bursted with warmth. "I don't know what you're talking about. I've never heard of a 'Star Crusade' before, bud." </p><p> </p><p>"Ughhh, Mr. Stark!" Despite his word choice, the teen couldn't help but giggle as he was led up the penthouse living room for their movie marathon. </p><p> </p><p>The duo spent the evening eating Thai food on the couch and chattering back and forth over the familiar sounds of the Star Wars movies. Tony made a point of never saying the character names right and asking fake clueless questions about the plot just to get on the boy's nerves. </p><p> </p><p>He found himself quickly dozing off, glad to finally not feel alone for the first time that week, his heart full. The fact that he had hardly seen May this week, hadn't spoken to Ned at all, had to deal with Flash by himself, and hardly got enough sleep every night was pushed to the back of his mind. Right now things were good.</p><p> </p><p>Peter fell asleep much earlier than usual, curled up in his familiar spot against Tony's side, with fingers sliding through his curls in soothing motions.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Of course, Peter couldn't get a break for long. Not with his Parker luck. He had a nightmare that night after being carried to bed by Tony. </p><p> </p><p>He dreamt of cold blue eyes and metal wings. He was being plunged into icy cold water, his parachute tangling around his flanging limbs as he lost his breath. </p><p> </p><p>Then the scene changed. His life was being threatened by the father of the girl he took to homecoming. He chased after him in a blurry haze, watching as wings swiped through the warehouse's support beams. Peter knew what came next, so why couldn't he move out of the way? </p><p> </p><p>The teen was being buried alive and left for dead by a grown man who didn't even bat an eye. He called for help feebly, bloody and terrified. Once again, breathing became difficult just like when he was flung under that lake. </p><p> </p><p>Peter was going to die here. There was a voice in his head that knew the outcome, that remembered surviving this before, but it was so far away and all he could think about was how much everything hurt. How no one was coming to save him. How he couldn't breathe properly in such a small space.</p><p> </p><p>Please, no, he didn't want to die. Not here, not now. No no no no no… Pleasepleaseplease-</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Peter awoke with a choked out sob, surrounded by darkness. For a few moments he could still feel the debris on top of him, the blood in his mouth, the hopelessness in his veins. </p><p> </p><p>But then his lights turned on. Peter startled, darting his eyes back and forth. He wasn't under the warehouse anymore. Toomes was in prison. Peter was in his room at the Tower. He had spent the night watching movies with Tony. The lights were on. Why were the lights on?</p><p> </p><p>"Friday… why are the l-lights on?"</p><p> </p><p>The AI responded, her voice low and worried, "You seemed to be in distress after your nightmare, Peter. I thought maybe having the lights on might help you."</p><p> </p><p>A small smile graced his lips at the kind gesture. "T-thank you." His breathing still came in trembling gasps and he worked to soothe it for the next few moments, taking in his surroundings to remind himself where he was. Peter was glad that Friday hadn't asked him if he needed Tony. Sometimes when he slept over he had nightmares and she would get his mentor for him, but Peter liked knowing that he could take care of himself. </p><p> </p><p>And right now he could. His breathing evened out as clarity returned to his still sleepy mind. But even though the teen felt better and less shaky, he was still apprehensive about falling back asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Thanks to his super hearing, the faint blaring of rock music from the lab told Peter that Tony was still awake. The boy sat there and listened for a bit, a wave of yearning hitting him ferociously and leaving him a little misty eyed against his will. </p><p> </p><p>Peter really wished he hadn't missed his lab time this week. Now he would have to wait until next friday to get to work on projects with Tony.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe he could go down there now? But he was definitely too tired still and that would be dangerous. Well, Peter could just go down there and sit and watch his mentor, right? He didn't actually have to work on anything. </p><p> </p><p>With that thought in his mind, Peter swiftly headed for his door. His sleep-idled brain just wanted to be around Tony. It was embarrassing to admit considering he had just been with the man hours ago, but he missed him. Peter was just really, really tired of being alone. </p><p> </p><p>When the elevator brought him down to Tony's lab, he felt a tad nervous, realizing that he was still in his pajamas and socks, his hair probably a complete mess. He must look so childish. </p><p> </p><p>Tony glanced up from his project with furrowed brows when the music's volume was lowered once again, making eye-contact with the sleepy boy shuffling into the lab. "Kiddo? What are you doing up..." He checked his watch. "...At 12:54?"</p><p> </p><p>Peter shrugged, choosing to not bring up his nightmare in order to preserve a bit of dignity. "I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep." </p><p> </p><p>Whether or not his mentor believed him, Tony seemed to accept that answer. The man stood to make sure that there weren't any sharp things on the ground (they weren't supposed to enter the lab barefoot), and Peter flushed at the protective nature of the action. </p><p> </p><p>"Can I, um, maybe try to sleep in here?" With his gaze on the ground, Peter shifted his feet, feeling childish.</p><p> </p><p>A hand reached over to ruffle his messy curls. "Yeah, sure." Tony motioned to the worn-down couch only a couple feet away. "You can sleep there. Sorry if I get a bit loud-" </p><p> </p><p>"No, it's fine!" Peter blurted. "I actually like all the workshop noises. They're… kinda comforting? I-I dunno…"</p><p> </p><p>Tony smiled at him and ushered the teen over to the couch. "Glad I'm not the only one. Pep thinks I'm crazy." </p><p> </p><p>With a grin of his own, Peter was quick to curl up on the rickety couch, stuffing a pillow under his head. He grabbed the soft fleece blanket from where it lay on the arm and wrapped it around himself.</p><p> </p><p>The familiar sounds of the lab surrounded him. The old rock music that Tony loved so much. The hum of various machines as they either worked or sat in standby. The coffee machine filled up another mug for his mentor. The clanking of various tools as Tony moved from one idea to another, buzzing with thoughts and snark directed at his bots, which beeped and whirred in response. </p><p> </p><p>This was one of the places where Peter truly felt safe. Of course, there was his apartment or Ned's house. But here, there was a sort of warmth and safety that came with being around Tony. There was a comfort that was unique, that only arose around his father figure.</p><p> </p><p>Watching through half lidded eyes as Tony resumed solving some equations on a hologram, Peter let the gloom from the long week catch up to him. </p><p> </p><p>The loneliness. The annoying and hurtful presence of Flash. The nightmare. </p><p> </p><p>Why did it all still hurt so much? Why wasn't this comfort enough for him? Why… why was he crying?</p><p> </p><p>"Peter?" </p><p> </p><p>The boy reached a hand up to swipe away the wetness on his cheeks, confused. Tony was hovering a foot or two away, eyebrows creased in worry. </p><p> </p><p>"What is it, bambino?" </p><p> </p><p>The question had been asked so softly that Peter couldn't help the sob that wracked his frame as he sat up on the couch, shoulders hunched. </p><p> </p><p>This was so embarrassing. He didn't know when he had started crying or even why. Sure, he had a bad week, but he thought he was dealing with it alright. And wasn't he feeling better? </p><p> </p><p>"I-I… Ugh!" Peter grounded the palms of his hands into his eyes in frustration.</p><p> </p><p>Tony was quick to sit down next to him and rub his back soothingly. "Hey, no need to get angry at yourself."</p><p> </p><p>"I just-," Peter tried to voice his feelings. "It's not even a big deal!  </p><p> </p><p>"Do you wanna talk about it? No judgement here, Pete. You know that." Tony somehow always knew what to say.</p><p> </p><p>And then it was all tumbling out. "I've just had a really bad week. I mean, I don't know if it was that bad," He paused to take a deep breath. "So Aunt May has been taking a lot of double shifts and night shifts lately. And that's fine, I know we need the money, and I'm grateful for her. But I-I've been…"</p><p> </p><p>"Missing her?"</p><p> </p><p>A sigh. "Yeah. The apartment's almost always empty. Also, Ned's got the flu so I haven't seen him the whole week. And there's this kid, Flash, who… he just calls me names, it's nothing, but it does get annoying. Especially without Ned's company." He decided not to mention the pushing or tripping, at least for now. He knew by the way Tony was narrowing his eyes that if he told him about that, the man would be furious. </p><p> </p><p>"Peter…" </p><p> </p><p>"I have it handled, Mr. Stark! I swear, he's honestly just annoying."</p><p> </p><p>Tony seemed to think on that, before sighing and fixing Peter with a firm stare. "You tell me if it gets any worse, okay?" </p><p> </p><p>Peter nodded, eager to change the topic away from Flash. After a moment, he bit his lip and stared at the blanket in his lap, his nightmare resurfacing. "I had a nightmare before I came down here. I've been so… This week has been so long and terrible and I'm so tired."</p><p> </p><p>His eyes filled with tears once more, but this time he let it happen. He let it all out, shaking and curling up so small, hoping he could disappear. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, bambi," Peter heard Tony murmur, before his father figure was wrapping him up in his arms and hushing him quietly. </p><p> </p><p>Peter seemed to only cry harder at that, returning the hug without hesitation. His fingers clutched at the back of Tony's shirt, tears leaking against the man's chest. He allowed himself to be pulled closer until he was practically in Tony's lap. </p><p> </p><p>"It's okay, shh. I've gotcha," Tony spoke into his curls. "I'm sorry you had a bad week, baby."</p><p> </p><p>At the nickname, Peter felt himself melt, his heart full of warmth. He nuzzled somehow even closer, his cries slowly quieting. </p><p> </p><p>After a moment of trying to steady his breathing, Peter looked up at Tony with a wide, happy smile. His mentor chuckled as he lifted a hand to thumb away leftover tears. "What's with that face, kiddo?" </p><p> </p><p>"I'm happy cuz I finally got what I've been wanting this whole week." </p><p> </p><p>Confusion flitted across Tony's face. "And what was that?"</p><p> </p><p>"A hug from you." </p><p> </p><p>Those words caused a wide smile to overtake Tony's face as well. He squeezed his kid closer. "You know you could have just asked. Don't tell anyone I said this, but I would literally fly over to your apartment in the middle of the night if you told me you needed a hug." </p><p> </p><p>Peter flushed and before he could hide his face, Tony bent his head to kiss his temple, causing the boy to glow even redder. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Mr. Stark?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, baby?" </p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad I have you."</p><p> </p><p>Peter could have sworn he saw his father figure's eyes grow misty. "I'm glad I have you, too."</p><p> </p><p>And so, maybe Peter had a bad week. But it wasn't a bad life. He was never truly alone, and this moment only solidified the fact that he could always go to Tony if he was feeling that way. After all, that's what family was for.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If anyone else likes to imagine that Tony is their dad, there's an ambience video on youtube called Tinkering with Tony that's rly comforting :'( It's nice for background noise when studying or if you're having trouble sleeping! I'm too lazy to link it but it's so nice!! Check it out!</p><p>Alright, thank y'all so much for reading! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>